reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie MacFarlane
is a major character and a primary ally of John Marston in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Redemption" section of the Outfitter. Background Bonnie is27 years old and the daughter of Drew MacFarlane, the owner of MacFarlane's Ranch and has spent her whole life working on the ranch with her father. She had six brothers, but five of them died from either illness or foolish choices. Her sole surviving brother moved to New York, where he supposedly is employed as a banker. With the majority of her generation deceased and the only other survivor deserting the family, Bonnie felt it was up to her to become the "man" of their family's Ranch. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' She is first seen on the train from Blackwater. It is unknown why, but she is possibly visiting her one surviving brother in Blackwater or getting supplies for her ranch. Bonnie rescues John by the road after he is seriously wounded in the initial confrontation with Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer by a rifle shot to his right midriff. Bonnie pays a doctor $15 to heal Marston's wounds and provides lodging in return for assistance with ranch duties on the MacFarlane's Ranch. John does several missions at the ranch, such as night watching, herding cattle, and breaking horses. After finding out that John is at the ranch, Bill Williamson's bandits set the ranch's barn on fire and John risks his life to rescue the horses out of the burning barn. Bonnie is later taken hostage by members of Bill Williamson's gang, who threaten her life unless Marston and the Marshal release Norman Deek from the Armadillo jail in Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane. After traveling to the ghost town of Tumbleweed and attempting to hand the man over, it is revealed to be an ambush. The gang attempts to hang a brutally beaten Bonnie, but the rope tightens around the side of her throat, preventing her neck from being broken. After an intense battle, John then shoots down or cuts the rope she is hanging from and she survives. Marshal Leigh Johnson takes her back to Armadillo after all of Williamson's men are killed. After the death of Dutch van der Linde and he recovers his family, John returns to MacFarlane's Ranch and visits Bonnie to purchase cattle . Shortly after, Bonnie calls upon John by telegraph to bring the ranch some corn to make up for corn lost to pests at their ranch. After John and Abigail Marston leave the ranch, she gazes longingly after the couple, shuffling her feet as she watches the wagon leave. She then turns to Amos as he walks into the general store and then follows him in, marking her last appearance in the main storyline. It is suggested by Abigail that Bonnie had developed feelings for John as they ride back to Beecher's Hope . The way in which she stared at the two as they left also greatly indicates this. Epilogue In 1914, Bonnie has already gotten married, though it is not stated to whom. Jack Marston is still welcome at the MacFarlane's Ranch and is able to make use of the cabin his father once recovered in. Bonnie is not seen by Jack, although the ranch operates just as it did in 1911. In 1914, NPCs can be heard discussing that she found a husband. ''Undead Nightmare'' Bonnie appears at the ranch, seemingly unfazed about the zombie epidemic, but seems mentally disturbed in her words. She nonchalantly tells John that Drew was rounding up the undead and was there since the day before, and asks John to check on him, which initiates the side-mission "Paternal Pride". After John tells her the fate of her father, she states she is glad that he fought protecting those he loved and walks back in the house. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"Exodus in America" *"New Friends, Old Problems" *"Obstacles in Our Path" *"This is Armadillo, USA" *"Women and Cattle" *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" *"A Tempest Looms" *"The Burning" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Old Friends, New Problems" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Paternal Pride" Quotes Trivia *Bonnie's brothers' graves can be found at Coot's Chapel. See MacFarlane Brothers for more information. *Bonnie hints some sort of love or passion for John Marston. Amos can be heard saying "don't tell anyone I said this, but Miss MacFarlane is sweet on that Marston fella". Abigail supports this by telling John that Bonnie "blushed redder than a shepherd's sunset when she saw you". *Bonnie is obviously inspired from [[Red Dead Revolver|''Red Dead Revolver's]] Annie Stoakes. Both have blonde hair, where a very similar outfit, and Annie owns a ranch and Bonnie's father owns their ranch. *Bonnie's age is discussed in the first issue of the ''Blackwater Ledger after the mission to free Bonnie from the hanging noose. The article, found in the lower left hand corner, suggests her kidnapping was a crime of passion perpetuated by the Bill Williamson gang, but the writer goes on to say "Miss MacFarlane is a spinster of 29 years, so this appears implausible". However, in the mission "This is Armadillo, USA", she says that she is 27. The newspaper is a misprint as the guide says she is 27 as well. *Bonnie MacFarlane is named after the aunt of former Rockstar San Diego designer Rob Hanson. He renamed the ranch he designed "MacFarlane's ranch" and named the rancher's daughter Bonnie MacFarlane just before he resigned. Obviously, the names have been changed slightly, but the inspiration is clear. *Bonnie is seen in the opening scene in "Exodus in America" on the train from Blackwater to Armadillo. It might have been possible that Bonnie was visiting her brother, but she does not appear in the Ferry. *Bonnie appears on the back of the fold out map provided with the game. *Abigail Marston is suspicious about Bonnie having an affair with John. *Her outfit can be bought and worn by your PlayStation Home character. *It is unknown if Bonnie, or any other main characters, knew of John Marston's death. Although the final newspaper states of his death at the hands of Edgar Ross under Ross' retirement article, so it is possible. *In the Undead Nightmare DLC, a message of graffiti will appear on a wall in Blackwater quoting "You do so love to talk in riddles" in significant attached handwriting. This quotes Bonnie's statement to John. *It is implied by Norman Deek that Bonnie was to be soon raped while she was taken hostage. It was implied by the state in which Bonnie was in, however, that this did not occur. Her belt was untied and her shirt was ripped down. *She, along with her father, Abraham Reyes, Marshal Johnson, Luisa Fortuna and John Marston, sounded different during development. This can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDJj4Pmj8fE *She was #29 on Game Informer's list The 30 Characters Who Defined a Decade. Gallery File:Bonniemacfarlane.jpg Bonnie Wallpaper.jpg File:Rdr_twscreen_bonnie.jpg File:Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie on the train from Blackwater File:Bonnie2.jpg|Bonnie and John at the MacFarlane's Ranch Bonnie Macfarlane.png|John Marston and Bonnie MacFarlane hugging in the Undead Nightmare trailer bonnie and johnny.jpg rdr_0064.jpg rdr_0024.jpg Rdr wild horses tamed passions10.jpg Rdr tempest looms03.jpg File:Rdr_burning16.jpg File:Rdr_burning19.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane18.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane20.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane21.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane22.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane23.jpg Picture1z.png BM.jpg HEY.jpg|Bonnie es:Bonnie MacFarlane Category:Redemption Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:MacFarlane Family